Black Dahlia
by HellInBoots
Summary: Was Paige really that jealous? Or was someone or something pressuring her into doing it? Set after charlotte's title celebration/ Paige's verbal assault
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I had this idea after watching the whole Paige betrayal to team PCB thing, but what if, someone was pressuring her into doing it?_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

You could practically smell the liquor poring off of him. He held her small body underneath his bigger frame, pinning her against the wall. Her black makeup was smeared from sobbing uncontrollably as he sloppily kissed her neck.

"Oh Paige I love you, I love you so so so much" he slurred, "your pathetic little friends know to much. So I'm going to give you a choice." He took off his leather belt and hit it on his hand, "you can either A.) dump them as friends and leave them forever or B.) not be able to sit for a month. You have untill the rest of the night to do it" With that he slapped her, dropping her to her knees and left.

Paige pulled her knees to her chest and sat there for a minute trying to regain her composure. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to, but she had to.

Oh god what did she get herself into

-time skip-

CHARLOTTE flair was pissed. Paige had ruined her celebration. Not only had she verbally attacked Charlotte and Becky, but the entire divas division. Charlotte stormed into the locker room with Becky close behind. Charlotte threw her gym bag out of her locker and started to throw things around the room. She heard one of the showers running but she didn't care, it was probably a team bad member anyways. Becky wrapped her into a deep hug trying to calm her down.

"Shh shh, Charlotte you need to calm down. She's not worth it ok?" Becky spoke in a small smooth tone trying to calm Charlotte down.

"She not only insulted me, but she insulted you Becky! You like my sister, I'm not going to stand for it!"

"Char I-" Becky was caught off when she heard the shower shut off, she mouthed to Charlotte _we'll finish this later._

A few minute later the one person they didn't not want to see emerged from the shower. And what Charlotte and Becky saw was sicking. Without having makeup on and just wearing a crop top with a pair of shorts, Charlotte could see every cut, bruise, and red mark on Paige's body. Becky felt her world stop as she saw Paige stumble to her locker and collect her things. Charlotte couldn't help but feel bad, she looked horrible. Becky held her breath as Paige looked at her phone and sheer terror washed over her face. Charlotte couldn't comprehend the sight that was in front of her.

Charlotte wasn't dumb, she could tell that something was very, very wrong. So as Paige put her foundation all over her body and looked so pained while doing it. Charlotte took the opportunity to walk over to her.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, and I know your jealous. But what happened?" Charlotte sat down on the bench beside Paige, not daring to touch the younger woman.

Paige didn't say a word, she just continued doing what she was doing and eventually got up and left.

Charlotte turned to Becky, who's face was one of pure confusion and anxiety from the new found problem. "What is going on?"

-—-

PAIGE did what she was told and never complained. She got a text from hunter and steph saying they liked what she did and a storyline would be made. She heard the front door open and close and heavy uneven footsteps approached her. She froze as her grabbed her and pinned her against the faded leather couch they owned. "You did what you were told, good girl. You should get rewarded."

And with that said, he pushed her done onto her knees and unzipped his pants. She started to cry.

"This is all your good for Paige"


	2. Room 93

BECKY LYNCH was terrified. What the hell just happened? She honestly didn't even know. But she knew that those were not wrestling bruises. Charlotte and her road in an unsettled silence for about 30 minutes of the 4 hours car ride until Charlotte spoke up,"w-what do you think happened?"

Becky sighed,"I don't know Char."

Charlotte looked away from the road for a split second,"do you think someone is-," Charlotte had a hard time finishing the sentence.

"I don't know Char, I'll call her." Becky told her picking up her phone and dialing in the contact "Paigey-boo" she clicked on the icon of Paige smiling like an idiot giving a goofy thumbs up and waited for the dial tone putting it on speaker. It rung three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" A British accent answered.

"Hey Pai it's Becky, I'm just checking up on you."

"Why? You should hate me!"

"I don't hate yo-"

"You can't call me again..please."

"Why?"

"YOU JUST CANT!" A door could be heard opening in the background,"shit I gotta go."

Becky faced Charlotte with a look of horror on her face, what just happened. Becky just wanted to get to the hotel and see if Paige was already seeing that she was already there.

Three and a half hours later the two women arrived at the hotel. They checked in and went to their room. Both women were exhausted and immediately went to bed, Charlotte fell right asleep, sleeping in her usual bed always on the left side alone. Becky on the other hand was having a harder time, usually her and Paige shared and bed and Becky had grown so used to the British girls vice like grip on her and her soft snores. The more Becky thought about it, the more she noticed that Paige was rooming with them less and less. Becky with her mind whirling fell into a restless sleep only to be awaken by the tone of Paige's ringtone. She unlocked her phone and answered,"hello?"

"B-b-Becky? Hello? Are you there?" Panicked voice responded.

"Hey calm down, I'm right here what's going on?"

"We got in a fight, he got mad, can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah we're in Room 93"

Five minutes later a timid knock on the door alerted Becky and she went to go unlock. Oh what she met on the other side was something she could never un-see. Paige had a ugly black eye, busted lip, and what resembled a hand print the right side of her face. Becky was dazed and ushered her inside. Both girls didn't talk but knew exactly what Paige needed. Paige laid on the bed with Becky close behind and held the ginger in her arms tightly. Becky waited for the pale girl's breathing to even before falling asleep herself.

CHARLOTTE FLAIR had the shock of her life when she saw the broken battered body of what resembled a Paige clutching into Becky. Both were asleep but Charlotte knew Becky was in that weird half asleep half listening state she went into. Charlotte as quietly as she could got her stuff together and took a shower. When she came out she noticed Paige had woken up but hadn't dared to move in fear of waking up Becky. Charlotte silently waved hi but had an expression that meant,'we are going to talk and I don't care if you want to or not.'

Becky slowly awoke and buried herself into Paige's neck before waking up fully. All three girls started their day in a comfortable silence before Charlotte had to bring up the elephant in the room," what the hell happened to you?"

Paige tried to compose herself and it seemed like she came up with the first thing that made any sense,"I got hit in the face with one of those big crates"

"Yeah and I'm Donald Trump" Charlotte answered sarcastically, her features softened," you know you can talk to us right? About anything."

Paige's voice cracked in that way the girls knew all to well when she was about to freak out,"I can't."


End file.
